


My Little Cow

by goopyie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ?? - Freeform, BillDip, Costume Kink, Cow Costume, DIpper is aged up to like 19, M/M, Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So its been like 5 years later, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Where Dipper dresses up in an old costume to reminisce in his childhood and Bill takes it to mean a good time with his boyfriend awaits.





	My Little Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just another work of mine that i wrote at first to send to my friend to freak them out and to practice writing smut. ajkhfdjklas Its uh,,,, yeah,,,, its not like, terrible,,,, but,,,, it snot normal... fdksjahf anyway read it!!!

Dipper was rummaging through a box of old clothes when he came across a particular costume that brought back memories of his beloved childhood. The particular costume being white with black spots, cow printed with a small bell hanging form the neck. The costume was in an overall good state for being packed away for 5 years, it only smelling maybe a little musty. He ran his hand over the soft fabric, wondering if he could still fit in it. He hadn't grown much in the past years, maybe putting on a inch or two and a few pounds, so it wouldn't be impossible for it to fit. 

Dipper pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side, his pants following suit not a few moments later. He held up the costume in front of himself as he stared in the mirror that hung on the wall. It looked like it would fit with only just a little bit of struggle. He pulled his legs through with no problem, shimming the rest up for his arms to go through. It was tight around his upper arms, but not unbearably so. Pulling the hood up over his head, he fastened the small choker with the bell around his throat. He looked himself over in the mirror before going to zip up the front, only getting as far as his belly button before it wouldn't go farther. 

Dipper sighed angrily as he tried to force the zipper up more, but getting no where he let his hands fall back to his sides. Looking himself over in the mirror, his chest was uncovered and his nipples stuck out, the costume being tight around his lower body. He looked like he was going out to a sexy Halloween party. 

Having enough of dressing up and reminiscing about his past, Dipper went to tug the zipper down to find it stuck. He cursed angrily as he tried again, coming up with the same result. He tried to pry himself from the costume, but it stuck to him like glue. Huffing angrily, he plopped on the floor and went back to unpacking the box. The stupidly infuriating costume could be dealt with after he cleaned up this mess.

An hour passed and Dipper wiped the sweat form his brow as he looked at the clean room. The costume stuck to him tighter than before, but not enough to impede his movements too much. It was just then that the lock on the door clicked and the door swung open, Bill entering not a moment later. "Pinetree, I'm back!" 

Dipper stared at Bill like a deer in a headlight, Bill stopping and dropping the bag he was carrying in front of the door. "Why, Pinetree! I didn't know you were going to take the initiative tonight!" Dipper sputtered. "I did what now?!" Bill laughed as he stepped towards Dipper, snaking his arms around his waist. "You didn't have to dress up just for me, you know? You're so thoughtful." Dipper shook his head frantically while muttering the words 'no' and 'nope' over again. Bill laughed as he caught Dipper's lips with his own, muttering out a 'calm down, Pinetree.'

Dipper's hands rested on Bill's chest as he tried to push him away to clear up the situation, but Bill didn't move back as he continued to plaster him with kisses. "Pinetree, lets enjoy this, yeah?" Dipper yelped as Bill's hand ran over his chest gently, his thumb ghosting over his nipple. "I wonder, do you have any milk, Mr. Cow?" Bill chuckled as he bent over, his tongue snaking out to lick one of Dipper's hardened nipples. 

Dipper let out another yelp, he hand moving to grasp Bill's hair tightly. "W-what do you think you're doing?! S-stop it!" Bill chuckled again as his hand traveled slowly to Dipper's growing bulge. "I bet i can get some milk from here, right?" He roughly gripped Dipper's member, earning a choked cry from the boy's mouth. "If you're good, I'll milk you dry. That sounds good, right Pinetree?" 

Dipper's face heated up at Bill's use of embarrassing words. "Y-you-!" His words were cut off as Bill took Dipper's hardened nipple between his teeth, sucking and licking it. "Come on, Mr. Cow. Give me some of your milk?" Dipper yelped as Bill palmed him though the costume. "Y-you! I-i am not a g-girl! I d-don't have a-any milk!" Bill laughed and bit down on Dipper's swollen nipple. "Are you sure, Mr. Cow? You're wet down here, aren't you?" He pulled the costume down to where Dipper's length was poking out through his boxers, the tip of the cloth wet with precum. 

Dipper's head snapped back with a low moan as the pressure from the costume was released from his growing length. Bill 's hand grabbed his length and slowly began to pump it. "Are you feeling it? That feeling?" Dipper's knee's buckled and Bill used his free arm to support him. "I'll make you feel really good so you can let your milk out, Mr. Cow." Dipper let out a strangled moan as Bill bent down and removed the cloth that kept his member restrained. Bill's lips enclosed around his tip slowly, teasing him with the tickling from his warm breath. "G-god dammit! P-please, j-just make me c-cum!" 

Bill smirked and he plunged down, taking Dipper fully into his mouth. Dipper moaned out as Bill sped up his pursuit, his other hand caressing Dipper's hard nipples. Bill watched form below as Dipper's face contorted with pleasure, his face flushed and sweat beaded on his forehead. Dipper grasped Bill's hair tightly in his fists, pulling on it each time he hit the back of Bill's throat. 

Bill took Dipper's length all the way in over and over, using his tongue to give him even more pleasure. He could feel Dipper's cock twitch in his mouth, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Dipper huffed form above, trying to form words but unable to as each time Bill's pinched his nipple with enough force to make his head slam back. "G-g-god! B-bill! I-i th-think-!" Dipper felt warmth coil in his abdomen before his eyes snapped open wide and his mouth gaped open in a silent scream of pleasure. He felt the warm liquid shoot out and down Bill's throat, who drank it all without hesitance. 

Bill drank Dipper's 'milk' before pulling back and licking his lips, looking up at the panting dipper with a smirk. "Why, thank you for your Milk, Mr. Cow." Dipper flushed and his knees gave out beneath him, collapsing in front of Bill who laughed. Dipper looked at Bill through his lashes. "F-fuck you..." Bill smiled softly and chuckled. "Sorry, Pinetree. But you know i'm the one that tops." 


End file.
